1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has to do with an orthopedic instrument and its use in hip replacement surgery for implanting an acetabular cup in the pelvis of a patient. More specifically, the invention relates to a new orthopedic instrument designed for implanting the reverse hip acetabular cup described in Published PCT Application No. WO 2011-112353-A1, dated Sep. 15, 2011, and entitled “Interlocking Reverse Hip and Revision Prosthesis” and its parent, Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2011-0218637-A1, dated Sep. 8, 2011, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. The Related Art
The prior art discloses apparatus for implanting various portions of a prosthesis, such as an acetabular cup, into an anatomy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,282 discloses an apparatus that rigidly engages a prosthesis member to allow for positioning it relative to the anatomy.